This Changes Everything
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: John presents as an omega and his life is forever changed. Story 1 in the Sunrise Café series
1. Presenting

**TAGS/WARNINGS** Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega John, Alpha Greg, AU, Child Abandonment, Underage John, Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Anal Sex, Rimming, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Child Abuse, First Time, First Kiss, Friendship

Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: City

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Marking it as Underage because John is 16 and I believe 17 is when he is no longer considered underage in Britain

* * *

John's POV

As a child he had been told by countless doctors and adults that he was going to present as a beta, he was scentless, lacking the markers that most alphas and omegas carry from birth. So imagine his surprise when shortly after his sixteenth birthday to waking up drenched in sweat, an odd smelling liquid seeping from his hole, and his cock rock hard. He ached and burned and needed something but was not exactly sure as to what he needed. For what seemed like hours he had been jacking off but it was getting him nowhere. It wasn't until he hesitantly used his fingers on his hole that he realized what was going on.

He had presented as an omega. Oh shit.

Luckily it was a Saturday and he was the only one home so he hid in his room for the entire day, thrilled beyond belief that he keeps snack bars and water in his rugby bag. The following day went much the same and just before he heard his parents walking in the door, he shoved a clean blanket in the gap between floor and door frame to block his new scent from escaping the room, not thinking about the fact that he had not blocked the door as soon as he had woke up so his scent was already in the house.

Roughly thirty-five minutes later his bedroom door had been forced open, his father standing there huffing in air and glaring at him in disgust as he attempts to pull the blankets over himself. Without saying a word the older man had left the room, slamming the door behind him and cracking the frame. A little bit later his beta mother brings him some fresh food and tea, a rather depressed expression in her eyes as she gently kisses his forehead before slipping out again.

It would be two more days before his heat would end and he would discover why she looked so sad.

On Wednesday morning he had gotten up for school, only to have his mother tell him in whispered tones to pack his rugby duffle with as much clothing as he can fit in there and maybe some other personal stuff. To put anything he wanted to keep in his school bag with his books, she'd try to save the rest, but to act normal. He had been confused as to what was going on but quickly did as she said, packing up as much of his clothing as he could in his duffle bag after taking his rugby stuff out, he even managed to shove one of his blankets into it. Into his backpack went his shower supplies and some painkillers, along with his favorite book, and some other little things he did not want to lose like his grandfather's military knife and compass.

He had just finished when his father had summoned him downstairs and told him to go get in the car.

After kissing his mother's cheek, he had done as told, making sure to leave a wide space between himself and the older man who he could smell anger and disgust off of. Huddling into himself, he had climbed into the back seat as he had every time his father had taken him to school, tightly gripping his duffle and back pack.

A few minutes later his father had climbed into the front seat and turned the car on without speaking a word. Not wanting to start a fight, he stays quiet in the back seat as his father drives them past the school and out of town. He continues to stay quiet as they pass through other communities without stopping. Only when they run low on fuel does his father pull off the road, and then it is only to refuel before he returns to driving. He is not certain what time it is or even where they are when the car finally stops in the middle of a warehouse district from the looks of it.

Climbing out of the front seat his father throws his door wide open before snarling at him, "Get out of the car!"

Quietly, he does as ordered, keeping his grip as tight as he can on the duffle bag and his backpack.

"This is from Wanda," the alpha snarls at him as he shoves an envelope in his face, "I disown you! You are never to call, write, email, or otherwise try to get in touch with us or anyone you know. If you do, I will fucking kill you! No freak will ever call me father!"

Without saying another word the older man gets in his car and leaves him standing there alone.

Sighing to himself, he shoves the envelope in his backpack before making sure he has it firmly on both of his shoulders and his grip tight on his duffle before throwing its shoulder strap on as well and holding tight to both. He doesn't know where he is or what he is going to do to survive he only knows that presenting as an omega changes everything for him.


	2. Rescue

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

John's POV  
For nearly six months he has lived in London now, this sprawling city a hope he had once wanted to come to as a university student and was now trapped in as an omega without any formal sort of education, without even finishing his sixth form. He had been living in an old warehouse he found abandoned due to structural issues, doing any sort of odds jobs he could that were not sex related as a way to get food for himself and occasionally get other supplies.

So far he had not had a second heat, though according to the books he had read in the public library, he would probably end up having one fairly soon.

Unfortunately, his heat struck on his way back to his warehouse after he had just finished up working for an older beta that needed furniture moved around because he had family coming to visit. He was between the housing district and the warehouse district when he felt the tell-tale cramps that had awoken him six months before as his body begins to sweat.

Oh shit, he thinks as he glances around, noticing the few alpha's whose eyes are now following him, their noses in the air. Oh shit!

Hurrying his steps up, he shifts the backpack he carries over a bit more before walking even faster. However he does not get far between he is bracketed in against the wall of one of the buildings by a group of four alphas.

"Look what we've got here," one of them leers at him, slamming a hand against the wall by his head.

"Excuse me," he mutters, trying to push pasted them but knowing he was no match for their physical strength.

The burliest of the alphas shoves him hard into the wall, causing him to bite his lip to keep from whimpering. Studying the group of alphas, he tries to find a quick way away from them, but he is fairly certain that there isn't one. Still, he has to try, he refuses to be passed around between these assholes. Striking out with his foot behind the tallest one in the groups knee, he quickly pushes past him, only to be grabbed by one of the others as he tries to bolt.

"Let go!" he growls, kicking at the alpha as hard as he can and managing to connect with the bigger males bollocks.

"Get him!" the injured one snarls, holding his junk.

Yelping, he holds tight to his backpack before running as fast as he can, the alphas close behind. He had just skimmed around a corner when they suddenly fall back and he keeps running without paying attention to why, slamming hard into a solid, very alpha smelling, body. The only reason he does not his the ground is the alpha had caught his arms in firm hands

"Are you alright?" the unknown alpha demands, carefully holding his arms.

Scared, he stares up at the dark-haired man, slowly nodding and trying to get away. He doesn't want to be near an alpha, alphas are scary people.

"Sir, I'm going to take this omega home," the alpha calls out to one of the others that he just noticed.

"Alright, meet back at the office," a salt-and-peppered haired alpha replies without even looking in their direction.

Flinching as the alpha releases his arm, and lays a gentle hand on his back and guiding him to a car, instead of pushing him into the back like he half expected, the dark-haired alpha closes the door behind him and goes around to the driver's side to get in. "Sergeant Greg Lestrade," the older man introduces himself as he fires up the car, "Where to?"

Flushing he tries to come up with an answer, vaguely motioning to the warehouse district.

"You don't have anywhere, do you?" the alpha inquires softly, his scent kind, which he finds very unusual from an alpha.

Blushing even more he shakes his head, clutching his backpack in his arms.

Pulling off to the side of the road, the alpha studies him for a minute before stating, "I'll take you to an omega safe house."

"No! I need my things, it's all I have left," he exclaims before clapping a hand over his mouth, his instincts reminding him of childhood and teenage years and how violent alphas can be when denied.

The taller man studies him for a long moment before nodding once, "Where to? We'll go get your things than I'll take you to an omega safe house, and no arguing."

Quietly, he tells him how to get to his warehouse and sits still in his seat, his body beginning to create that sticky, liquid substance he knows is his heat. He is not sure how he is going to gather his things in this condition, but he cannot leave his duffle and blankets behind.

"Talk to me kid, tell me about yourself, what's your name?" the alpha questions, turning on his fan.

"I'm John," he replies, "I ummmm, presented as an omega six months ago," he's not sure what to talk about, but starts babbling, "Before I presented I wanted to be a doctor and a soldier but I doubt that will happen now, I can't even get a proper job because I haven't finished school."

"Did you run away?" The copper asks as he pulls up to the building.

Ducking his head he doesn't want to answer, he is ashamed of the fact that his parents got rid of him for presenting as an omega rather than an alpha or beta. "No," he finally whispers.

As soon as the car stops he hops out, but leaves his pack in it, he knows in his current shape there is no way he can outrun or escape the alpha, Greg he called himself. Once he is standing he can feel his slick running down his legs, and he groans, he doesn't have any other clean clothes, tomorrow was supposed to be laundry day. Sighing as he slips through the building, the copper close behind him, he makes his way to the pantry area where he had nested, unlocking the door and carefully tugging all of his blankets together into a pile in order to take them with him. Somehow, despite the heat coursing through his body and the fact he wants to throw himself at the alpha standing behind him and watching him, he manages to get everything packed into his duffle before lifting it up.

When he nearly drops the duffle, the dark-haired man takes it from him before motioning him towards the door. He stops in the office on the way out and drops the key where he had originally discovered it when he was exploring the building before finishing his way out.

"Nifty hiding place, does the door lock from the inside too?" the copper inquires as they climb back into the vehicle.

He nods, "Yeah, its part of why I like it, less chance of someone sneaking in on me."

"Good idea," as the doors closes, the alpha sighs, "Shit, you're too far into heat to get you safely to an omega house."

"I can go hide in my closet," he suggests, knowing even as he says it that its not going to happen.

"Can't do that," the copper replies before grabbing his phone and making a quick call, "Hey, yeah, its me, I've had an emergency come up, I won't be in until Friday."

He cannot hear what the person on the other line says, but he does notice the blush and the scent of embarrassment that comes off the older man.

"Alright, thanks," the alpha finishes up before hanging up his phone, and glancing over, "Will you be okay in the car for a few minutes?"

Blushing, he nods before glancing down, wondering why. A few moments later they are back on the road and he realizes why the copper asks that when they pull into a Tesco a ways down the road. While the copper is in the building he locks the doors, and huddles down in the seat as much as possible, and watches as people pass. He knows which ones are alphas because the unbonded ones sniff at the window and circle the car before realizing that the doors are locked and they are not getting in.

When the alpha gets back, he knocks twice at the window, before unlocking the doors and letting himself in. After shoving a few bags in the backseat, he climbs back in the drivers seat and returns to driving. A little bit later they are pulling into a parking lot attached to a couple of flat complexes.

"Come on John, I'll show you were you can stay for the next few days while you ride out your heat." The alpha tells him gently, opening and holding the door for him.

Gripping his backpack and trying to lift his duffle which the older man quickly grabs, they head into the complex and through the building to one of the flats. Once inside the flat the older man shows him where the bathroom and bedroom is. Setting his duffle down for him in the room, the taller man tilts his head and studies him for a long minute.

"Here, you can get a shower, I think I have some sweats that might fit you, if you want. I am going to make some phone calls than get the food out of the car, do you need anything else?" the alpha inquires.

"I, yeah, thank you," he babbles in response before taking his pack and setting it next to the duffle, he is sure that the cop is not going to take his stuff. He has nothing illegal in them but pulls the food stuff out and frowns at it, its really not enough for a heat now that he thinks about it.

"Alright, first I will put the clothes in the bathroom for you, then I will be back in a bit. I am going to lock the door behind me when I leave the flat." The dark-haired man tells him before slipping out and doing just that according to what he hears.

Shocked to be left on his own, he digs through his duffle and digs out his personal hygiene supplies, frowning when he realizes how low he is. Maybe he can use the cops? Though how is he ever going to pay this strange alpha back? Besides sniffing him once when he first slammed into him, the older man had not seemed to react to him at all. Shaking his head, he heads into the bathroom after drinking one of his bottles of water.

In the bathroom he found a note from the copper sitting on top of a small pile of clothes.

- _Feel free to use anything in the flat you need. Don't worry about paying for it. My sister used to say long showers would help the cramps, I am guessing that is also true of male omegas so relax in the water for a bit or as long as you want. Also, there are pads under the sink if you want to try one, it might be awkward but easier than getting slick all over your clothes_ \- Greg

Flushing, he sets the note down before going over to the shower and turning it on after locking the bathroom door. While the water heats up, he strips out of his clothes, letting them fall on the ground, though maybe he should wash them? A flat like this is bound to have a washer so perhaps Greg will let him wash his clothes and blankets before he leaves? Once he is bare, he refuses to look at the mirror, not wanting to see what six months of living on the street has done to his once fit form. Instead he climbs into the shower, enjoying the sting of the warm water while he washes the grime off that seems difficult to full get off with the hand pump he had discovered behind an old abandoned house. He is surprised that all of the soaps are scentless, which is easier on his currently heightened senses.

He stays in the shower until the water starts to get cool before finally turning it off and just standing there for a bit. The alpha was right. Most of his cramps seemed to have lessened, at least for the moment. After drying off and slipping the borrowed and baggy clothes on, he unlocks the bathroom door, scoops up his clothing and exits the room.

Glancing around, he doesn't see the alpha, so he shrugs, going to the room and setting his things down before he sorts through everything and determines what really has to be washed compared to what can wait, surprisingly enough, his heat seems to be less right now, not that he is complaining, however the scent of alpha fills the flat, making desire pool low in his belly, though he tries to ignore it.

He is in the middle of trying to decide if he should look for the washer or not when he hears the alpha call out, "I'm making dinner, come pick something to eat John."

Part of him wants to argue, to deny him, but he decides not to, because its been five days since his last real solid meal, he had been hording his food for the upcoming heat, and hadn't wanted to risk leaving his hiding place to find more.

Exiting the room, the clothes still on two piles of have to wash and should wash, he goes to the small dining room kitchen area, and hovers for a minute staring at the options before him. There is fruit and sandwiches and actual meat and fresh bread. No way is that what he is supposed to pick from.

"Come on kid, I know you must be hungry, those clothes of yours don't hide the fact you've lost weight." The alpha remarks from by the stove where he is frying up some eggs and bacon.

"That smells good," he comments, surprised when the alpha nods and grabs more to cook.

"Alright, breakfast for dinner coming right up." There is humor in the older man's voice.

He cannot stop himself from asking, "Why aren't you reacting like those alphas who were chasing me?"

"That's why you ran into me?" the cop questions before sadly shaking his head, "I take suppressants every morning to keep my hormones in check since I never know what kind of people I will have to deal with at work. Beside, I should hope I have self control, I have two omega sisters, and an omega nephew, though he hasn't actually presented yet."

"Oh," for some reason that makes him feel better though he could not figure out why. Silently he eats with the copper before hesitantly asking, "Is there somewhere I can wash my things?"

"Laundry room is in the basement, if you want to put what you want washed outside the bedroom door I will take care of it for you, so we can avoid problems, yeah?" the older man suggests watching him with far too much understanding.

He nods, feeling the cramps returning and heads into the room. It takes him a minute of staring at the laundry to decide whether he should or not, in the end, he decides to because its not going to hurt anything, this copper seems like a decent sort.

"I'm closing the door now," he tells the alpha, embarrassed by his reactions and behavior.

"Alright, if you need anything let me know," the alpha replies as he walks towards the room.

Sighing, he closes the door and leans on it for a bit as he tries to pull himself together. He can already feel the slick beginning to build back up and he quickly strips off the borrowed clothes, allowing them to drop to the floor as he eyes the bed. He'll have to make sure he cleans up after himself; he doesn't want to be a burden. After moving his stash of food to the table by the bed, including the water he had been hording, he gingerly climbs up on it and discovers it smells of the alpha which seems to drive his hormones nuts.

Sighing once more he sets to trying to pleasure himself so that this annoying feeling in his gut would lessen, not that he expects it to work.


	3. Heat

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Smutty chapter here!

* * *

John's POV  
Sometime during the middle of the night he awakes, shocked to see that he had fallen asleep, even for such a short period of time. It takes him a few minutes to figure out what woke him up, when he does, he cannot seem to help himself from drooling or the desire from pooling low in his belly, a fresh wave of slick running down his legs. Not really thinking about it, he sniffs the air, following the scent out of the room where it seems to get stronger and across the hall, where the door is slightly ajar. Silently padding on his feet across the hall he only partly realizes that he is in Greg's room, that the alpha is sprawled on his bed, one arm tucked beneath his head while the other is resting on a firm stomach.

His mind and instincts seem to be at war, because his mind is telling him this is wrong, that the other man doesn't know he is there and that he should leave, while his instincts are telling him that he should go crawl in bed with the alpha, beg him to relieve the tension in his body, do anything the alpha wants if only to get rid of the ache.

"John?" the alpha in questions voice is sleep scratchy as he seems to come awake, "Everything alright?"

Listen to that lovely alpha voice! His instincts tell him, it could be yours, all you have to do is go to it.

Shaking his head he replies, "I don't know," so softly he is not sure the older man hears him.

Apparently he does, because in a less than a minute he has thrown off the covers and crossed the room, studying him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm aching and need, need," he replies, his voice trailing off, "I need…" He cannot bring himself to say it, to voice aloud the desire to be filled, to be fucked by an alpha, to be knotted, to not be empty.

"Shhh, its alright, ummm," the alpha begins but does not get to say too much more because he decides to mash their lips together and it is one of the most awkward moments of his life. When they separate a few moments later the older man asks, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Biting his lip because apparently his first attempt at kissing was a failure, he replies, "Kissing you?"

A small smirk curves the older man's lips as he replies, "I got that, do you know why?"

Blushing he nods once, unable to bring himself to answer.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Still blushing, he both nods and shrugs, he is aware he is trying to get this older man in bed, to get his alpha cock buried in his ass, and really if he doesn't do something soon, he might try jumping the older man, though he is not exactly sure how yet.

"I have to hear you say it," the older man informs him, hands gently but firmly holding his hips and keeping him from moving closer, how frustrating.

"I need, ummm," he begins trying to say what it is, "I want," but he cannot seem to form the right words, finally he just settles for, "Please!" in a keening tone.

"Ah fuck," the older man mutters before leaning in to capture his mouth once more.

He is thankful for that, he no longer has to try and figure out how to make the alpha understand, instead he simply submits, enjoying the press of the taller man against his body and barely aware when they move from the doorway to the bed without breaking the kissing. What he is aware of is when the alpha stops kissing him and goes fishing in the top drawer of his night stand, pulling out two pills before passing him one.

"Nothing further without these," the alpha tells him, "We're not risking pregnancy even if the odds are really low."

Absently he nods, willing to do close to anything for more contact, he needs that contact right now. Accepting the little pill, he swallows it down with a drink of the bottle of warm water the alpha passes him. It leaves a temporarily bitter taste in his mouth but he has soon forgotten that as the alpha returns to kissing him, only this time its not only his lips that he kisses, slowly the older man kisses every inch of his face and throat, working his way down his body.

"Please!" he keens, not even sure what he is begging for as a flat tongue drags across his left nipple sending bolts of pleasure through his body.

"Shhh, just enjoy this John, I'll take care of you," the older man murmurs against his stomach as he proceeds to kissing, nibbling and licking his way down his body, "We have to give those pills the time they take to work, and the best way to do that is to keep our minds otherwise occupied. I'll make sure this is good for you."

Whimpering, he tries lifting his bottom, letting the taller man know where he needs attention the most, where the ache seems to be building.

Chuckling, the alpha continues his exploration, taking the time to taste close to all of him before slowly toying with the head of his cock.

It's the first time someone other than him has ever touched his cock while he is aroused and the effect is staggering, it is almost too much as that wet heat encases it, the alpha's tongue tracing his slit before slowly swallowing nearly the entire thing down his throat, causing him to moan long and low, trying to arch his hips which the alpha is holding still.

"Gra-greg!" he exclaims, shocked and delighted. All the books and reading materials he had been able to get his hands on rarely mentioned the male omega's cock. Instead those books focused on his reproductive organs and the alpha's cock. Even the few romance novels he had gotten his hands on to see if they mentioned anything to do with the omega males cock had seemed to write it off as a useless extra organ, but that didn't feel useless. That felt wonderful! A bit overwhelming but wonderful and mind blowing.

Instead of answering he can feel the dark-haired man smile around him, before running the flat of his tongue up the vein on the bottom of his prick, causing him to see stars, rather literally. That small action combined with the skillful hand he feels playing with his sac sends him over the edge and with barely a warning, he is coming down the taller man's throat.

After releasing his cock, the older man nuzzles and kisses every inch of skin on his thighs and sniffs at his fluff.

He is considering apologizing when the next thing he knows, his legs are being lifted over the alpha's shoulders and a wet tongue is probing his dripping wet hole.

"Oh!" he gasps, "Please!"

Chuckling, the older man doesn't answer, instead he just goes to town licking and sucking on the juices as they seem to pour even faster out of him. When a finger joins the mix he is not sure if he should gasp or moan because it feels so very odd and so very right and so very wrong all at the same time. Several more minutes pass with the only sounds being the moans and groans escaping from him, and the absolutely wonderfully filthy sound of Greg suck on his hole. By the time the older man finally stops, he has come again, this time all over his chest without anything even touching his cock, and is already working on becoming hard once more.

Sliding up his body, the alpha take the time to kiss, lick, and nip every inch of him before settling between his spread legs and plundering his mouth once more.

"Are you sure?" the older man inquires.

He's not sure of anything right now but will say and do anything to get the relief he needs so he answers whimpering, "Yes, please Greg, please."

A moment later his legs are lifted up so that they are wrapped around that lean waist while he feels something prodding at his entrance. Slowly, ever so slowly with far more patience then he has, the older man works at pressing into him, taking his time to thrust, withdraw, and thrust further until he has bottomed out.

Gasping, he arches into the contact, needing to feel the friction of movement now that he finally feels full, and it feels so much better than he had expected.

Starting off, the alpha drives him mad moving slow but eventually he picks up the pace, slamming into him with far more force than expected. When he first feels the alpha's knot he almost freaks because there is no way that is going to fit in him, but three thrusts later its all the way in with only a slight burn from it. Moments after that he is gasping as he is coming for the third time, this time while the alpha is coming deep within him.

He is shocked by the fact he is immediately drowsy and barely notices as they roll so he is sprawled out across the alpha's body, their bodies still connected by the alpha's thick knot holding them in place. Sleepily, he curls his arms around his lover and drifts off to the sound of his heart beat.

When he wakes back up it is to the slow rocking of hips against his, a full feeling he is not used to but absolutely loves, the ache is nearly gone, though the need is still there. With that lack of fire, his mind is back, at least for the time being and he is definitely embarrassed by how wantonly he acted, he nearly forced himself on his host!

"Shhhh, its alright, I consent, but if you would like to stop we can," he hears the soft voice of the alpha murmur in his ear while long hands gently stroke his back.

Stop? No, not happening, that would be worse right now. "Please don't stop," he moans as the thick cock brushes against something inside him that sends sparks of pleasure coursing through his entire body, but particularly his cock.

"Alright," the dark-haired man murmurs to him, as he continues to pet his body and the slow movements.

Eventually the fire builds back up and he finds himself needing more, and trying to get his partner to speed up a bit.

Grinning at him mischievously, the older man encourages him to sit up and move his hips, take control of his own pleasure. Bracing his hands against the tall man's chest he does just that, surprised at the feelings it causes and the fact he can control how often and how hard the taller man hits the sweet spot. Eventually though he tires, though the need is still burning hot, and Greg takes over, holding him in place as he starts thrusting up and into his hole. Several minutes later he is coming again as the alpha's knot breeches him and his cock rubs that sweet spot no-stop.

Just about collapsing on the taller man, he finds himself tired again, his chest throbbing painfully.

"I don't feel good," he murmurs sleepily, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"John? Are you alright?" there is worry in the alpha's tone, and something else but he cannot seem to bring himself to answer because he is passing back out.


	4. At the Hospital

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

 **WARNING** Implied Child Abuse

* * *

John's POV  
The next time he awakes, it is to a soft flannel being used to carefully wash his body as he lies by himself on the bed. His heat has already ended much to his surprise and he is fairly sure it's barely been a day. However his chest hurts and his body feels heavy, like it's full of lead. Why does he feel like this? He used to play rugby, while not as physically tiring that had been active too and he never felt like this after a match.

"Come on John, you need to wake up, damn it, I'm calling an ambulance." He hears the alpha grumbling as he reaches for the phone, leaving his spot beside him.

"Don't go," he croaks out, still in pain but not wanting to be alone, for the first time since he came to London he feels safe.

Apparently the older man hears him, because he hears the phone close and feels the taller man return to the spot beside him, a gentle hand running down his shoulder and arm, "Hey, hi John," the alpha murmurs, "Are you feeling any better? You gave me a bit of a scare."

"Chest hurts," he mutters in response, eyes flickering open to glance at the taller man, "Water, please?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, here, let's sit up a bit," the dark-haired alpha remarks, helping him into a seated position before holding a glass of cool water for him, at first he thought it odd he was holding the cup until he realizes how badly he is shaking.

"Thank you," he states a bit clearer, blushing as the memories of the night before come rushing back to him. "How long have I been out?"

Glancing at the clock, the alpha replies, "Roughly nine hours, three times I've almost taken you to a hospital, but I kept talking myself out of it." He is surprised to see the older man blush as he shrugs and continues, "I figured your body needed the rest, a combination of living on the streets and a heavy heat."

For a little bit the two of them sit in silence before the older man breaks it by clearly telling him, "Listen, I don't want you to feel bad, alright? I've heard of omega's that are embarrassed or ashamed of themselves after a heat, and I am telling you right now, you have nothing to be ashamed of. As you get older you'll have better control of your responses to being in heat. For now, well," the alpha shrugs, "you probably should have been in an omega house where they could protect you since your parents have apparently failed, but I hope I have not forced you into anything."

Shocked, he can do nothing more than stare at the alpha perched on the edge of the bed. This is nothing like he expected. He had grown up hearing about how lucky he was not to be an omega whore. Then he had presented as an omega and was promptly abandoned miles from home in a massive city. Life here was difficult and he was trying to survive by doing everything he can not to be a whore, yet as soon as his heat struck that's exactly what he did, climbing into bed with the first alpha. Wait, no, not the first alpha, the first alpha he had run from, because he smelled horrible. Well a close to unknown alpha because he smelled safe. Now here was the alpha he just encouraged to fuck him, knot him repeatedly, telling him he has nothing to be ashamed of? That it was his parents who were wrong? It's confusing.

He wants to thank him, to find some way to express his relief, instead what comes out of his mouth is, "My chest still hurts," and a low whimper.

"Alright John, we're taking you to the hospital. I'll have an omega rep met us there to make sure you're treated fairly since omegas without the protection of families are often rushed through without getting good care." The alpha informs him, "Don't even bother arguing," he continues as he holds up a hand to keep him from arguing when he would have, "I have all your clothes washed and set on the freshly made bed in the other room, in case you want to wear something of your own."

Blushing, he nods, and stares at the blanket as he tries to get himself to go get dressed, its not like this man hadn't seen every inch of him. Hell, the alpha had touched him in places he hadn't even known he had, so why is he so embarrassed to stand up naked before him?

"Here," Greg comments holding out a light weight robe to him, "You'll feel better about getting up, it's okay to be shy, to not want to be seen, particularly after such an emotional time, and going through a heat is a emotional time, don't ever let someone try telling you otherwise or making you feel bad about it, alright?"

He nods again, gratefully accepting the robe which he pulls close around himself before pushing the blankets off and standing on wobbly legs. For some reason his legs are tired, which he does not understand, and his ass is somewhat tender, which he does understand considering he had a thick alpha cock up there for hours. Still blushing, he goes into the other room, surprised to see a small wash basin with lukewarm water in it and a flannel. Taking the robe off, he sets it aside on the chair he had not noticed the last time he was in the room before using the cloth to quickly wipe down his body, though Greg had done a great job of giving him a bed bath since there is hardly any residue anywhere on him. Once he feels clean enough, he sorts through his clothes, surprised to see how clean they are, and selects one of his nicer outfits, he doesn't want the people at the hospital thinking that the alpha is abusing him, it's not the alpha's fault he is in this position, it's his own for being a worthless omega.

He doesn't realize he is keening or that the pains have gotten worse until a strong pair of arms wrap around him, gently hugging him, while a steady hand strokes his back.

"Shhhh, its alright, I promise everything will be alright," the older man murmurs to him comfortingly, his scent reassuring.

Embarrassed by his behavior, he buries his head against the other man's chest and just lets him rock him, arms unsteadily clinging to the solid form in front of him.

When he is calm again, the alpha encourages him to put his socks and shoes on so they can go. He is surprised when they get into a different vehicle until it is explained that the other one belongs to the station, this one is his, old and beat up though it maybe. He had his partner switch cars out, so the other could be cleaned of his omega heat scent, just to prevent problems. This has him blushing again at the idea that his heat scent could cause problems, at least until he thinks of those alphas who tried to attack him, then all the blood drains out of his skin instead.

At the hospital they meet up with an older omega woman, according to scent, with a clip board and a reassuring smile before they go inside. The paperwork is terrifying, they want his history, his name, everything, and he can barely stop the panic from rising to the surface, because if he fills this out, what happens if William finds out about it and comes after him?

Once more he is not aware he is making noises until Greg has wrapped his arms around him again, allowing him to hide against his chest one more time. "It's alright John, see this is why Elsa is here, she's going to help you with the independence paperwork too. Now look over at Elsa, that's it, relax."

Slowly he does so. Mortified by the fact he has just had a break down in front of this unknown omega.

"John, it's alright, I promise, you're not the first omega who's family hasn't realized what a treasure they have, I just need your birth name for the starter file, you can change it to anything you want just as soon as I write it down, that way, if there are any medical records they can be privately gathered so you never have to worry about this again." She calmly reassures him, eyes flickering between him and the alpha he is currently curled up with.

Straightening slowly, he nods and accepts the paperwork on the clip board, hesitantly writing, John Hamish Moriarty in the spot for his original name before writing John Hamish Watson in the spot for his new legal name. He debates about the Hamish for a bit, because it is his grandfather on William's side of the family name, but he decides to keep it since they are still his grandparents, even if he will never hear from or see them again. Watson is his mother's maiden name. Silently passing it back, he waits patiently for the next clipboard he is sure he will have to fill out, occasionally wincing at the pain in his chest.

"While the records are coming through let's get your vitals," a nurse with a name tag reading Cleo and smelling like a beta remarks.

He nods, holding out his arm when prompted and trying not to flinch away from the semi-cold stethoscope as it presses to his skin. When the omega representative gets back with a file, there is a rather annoyed expression in her eyes and she smiles reassuringly at him before growling at Greg.

"I need a word with you. Now."

His ears perk as he listens to the voices of the two adults outside the door.

"Greg that boy is sixteen, please tell me my sense of smell is wrong and you did not sleep with a teenager!" she snarls at him.

"You're kidding right? No way is he sixteen," there is denial in the older man's voice, groaning he states, "fucking hell."

"Please tell me you had a good fucking reason, because at this point I have to report you, and you're a good cop so I don't want to do that." The omega representative demands.

He hears the alpha groans again, "He was in heat and I thought he was nineteen or twenty, it's rare to see street kids who are as prepared as him."

"Damn it Greg," she snaps.

Unable to listen to any more he hops off his seat, startling the nurse and opening the door to the two standing there talking, "You can't get him in trouble, he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Sighing, she replies gently, "He knows better than to sleep with young omegas."

"He's not the first person to think I was older than I look, he cannot get in trouble for something I didn't tell him." He urgently tells her, eyes wide as he stares that the older omega.

She sighs again, eyeing him questioningly, "We need to talk, and after that talk I will decide whether it needs to be reported or not."

"I, alright, okay, just don't please," he mutters in response, the pain causing him to whimper.

"Excuse me, but if you're done upsetting my patient, I need to finish checking him in because someone his age should not be having those types of chest pains." Cleo inquires pointedly, glaring at the copper and the omega representative.

Gently, the beta lays a hand on his shoulder and guides him back into the room and to his seat, before finishing checking him. "Do you have a history of heart murmurs?" she inquires after checking his pulse for a third time, the stethoscope now warm from being against his skin.

He shakes his head, not remembering ever being told he has a heart murmur before.

"Well the doctor will have to confirm it," she tells him, before asking, "Your paper work says you recently presented as an omega, when was your first heat sweetheart?"

"Six months ago," he whispers, his skin flushing in embarrassment.

Smiling soothingly at him the beta remarks, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone who can have a child goes through a version of a heat. Yours just happens to be more sex filed and mine just happens to be full of cramps and not a lot of sex."

Still blushing, he nods slowly.

"When is your next heat, if you know?" she inquires as she takes notes.

"It lasted for a roughly a day, I was in heat, and my chest started hurting, then I wasn't anymore." He answers quietly, face flaming.

She looks at him in concern, softly asking, "Did you share your first heat?"

He shakes his head no.

"Did you know you were going to present as an omega?"

Again he shakes his head.

"Prior to presenting as an omega, had you had sex?" she queries.

Once more he shakes his head.

She nods, jotting something down, "Just to make sure I have this right, you presented as an omega on or around October thirtieth, prior to presenting you did not know you were an omega, prior testing had come back beta?"

He nods again.

"How long did your first heat last?"

"Saturday morning until late Tuesday night." he answers after remembering that weekend that changed his life.

"So four days, and you had no help?"

He nods, "I was by myself, towards the end I was given food."

"Alright, now you said you were in heat, when did that heat start?" Cleo gently asks, watching him carefully.

"Sunday afternoon, I had just left the beta's house I had been doing housework for when I started feeling the cramps." He responds after thinking about what day it was. Living on the streets meant he did not pay close attention to dates.

"Did you heat slow build or happen all at once?" she asks, looking up from her paper.

"Ummm, I dunno, it started during the afternoon, but slowed down after I had a hot shower, we ate dinner, it was lovely, and then it started back up again. There is a second room in his flat which he said I could use, it even has a lock, and he said if I needed anything he'd get it so I wouldn't have to worry about leaving the room. I spent the first several hours in that room." He explains after thinking about it for a bit. "I woke up after a few hours because there was an incredible smell, once I figured out that it was Greg, I sort of presented myself to him."

"Did he force you to have sex with him?" she softly asks before quickly reassuring him, "I have to ask John, and I figured you would rather cover this only once rather than repeatedly. The rep means well but she can be a bit pushy sometimes."

"No! No, no, no, no! I went to his room and asked, almost begged, but he asked me repeatedly if I really wanted to do that," he exclaims, blushing he ducks his head as he mutters, "I didn't ask him."

Smiling lightly, she remarks, "Sweetheart, he's an alpha on daily suppressants, if he was not willing, he would not have participated, alright?"

He nods bobbing his head and feeling a lot better because he was concerned about that.

"Now this might be a difficult question, because I know your heat might have fogged your mind a little, did you take any sort of pills?" she inquires.

He nods again, "He insisted, said if anything was happening we had to, he took one too, said it was to avoid pregnancy."

"I'll ask him what type here in a minute, now this is really important, did he attempt to or successfully bite you at all? Particularly around the neck area?" she motions to her own.

He violently shakes his head, understanding what she is asking, she wants to know if he forced a bond, "No!" he exclaims, not thinking about it he tugs off his shirt and makes sure to show her his neck, and the perfectly smooth skin. Unfortunately he forgets the light scars on his back from his alpha parent.

"Sweetheart, where did you get those scars?" she quietly demands, one hand touching his shoulder lightly.

Blushing, he quickly pulls on his shirt answering shortly, "Not Greg."

"Alright, its alright, shhhhh," she tries soothing him but he starts making noises of distress so she fetches the alpha for him.

Almost as soon as he smells Greg, he burrows his head against the older man's chest, sniffing him repeatedly and taking comfort from his familiar scent.

That ends the conversation, at least for the moment, and after a bit, once he has calmed, the nurse gently requests that Greg and the older omega speak with her in the hall.


	5. Hospital Stay

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for her help with this chapter

* * *

 _John's POV_  
After the three step out, he straightens his shirt and stares at the door nervously. He does not understand why Greg's scent is so reassuring when he absolutely hates the scent of most alphas. Maybe it is because he knows instinctively that the copper is a good person. There has to be a logical reason as to why he trusted him so quickly, particularly when he has never trusted any alpha that quickly, but he cannot think of any. Still, he will think on it later. Right now he wants to know what they are talking about and he considers edging closer to the door to listen in.

He is still debating that idea when the three of them come back in, along with a doctor.

"Hello John, my name is Doctor Stephen Wentworth. I am going to be the one treating you." A tall, silver haired alpha with a kind smile greets him.

He is thankful the taller man doesn't reach for him because he does not feel comfortable with him.

"Would you like the Sergeant to stay?" the doctor inquires, "It is your right to have a police officer here along with the omega representative."

It takes him a minute to realize that the older alpha is referring to Greg but he nods, "Please," he wants to keep that safe smell nearby. Since presenting as an omega groups of people and a lot of places scents bother him, so he really doesn't want the one scent that is comforting to leave.

"Alright," he motions to the nurse who quietly shuts the door, "Can you lean forward? I wish to listen to your heartbeat and check your lungs. Cleo has indicated that your heartbeat was irregular and I wish to confirm it."

Quietly, he leans forward, nervously keeping an eye on the strange alpha. He feels better as soon as Greg settles into the chair at the end of the bed. He can smell the younger alphas reassuring scent.

"Ah, that's good, are you two long term friends?" the doctor lightly asks as he presses the stethoscope to his back and listens.

Blushing, he shakes his head, "No, I only met him Sunday before my heat started."

"You two seem to have formed an attachment quickly, not necessarily a sexual one, more of a protective one according to scent." The oldest man in the room remarks as he changes to his chest, "That's a good thing, a healthy thing."

Sitting back the doctor proceeds to ask him about his life, what his life was like prior to presenting, what it has been like since presenting. What types of food does he eat, has his food preferences changed, what type of activities does he prefer, has his activity levels changed, are there situations that cause him pain like this, has it ever happened before. From there the questions turn to what type of illness has he had those that were not reported, has he ever been on suppressants, if so what type and when, has he ever used drugs or anything else of that nature. The questions just seem to keep going on and on. By the time the doctor finally stops asking questions most of the pain in his chest has gone away thought there are still twinges and the doctor checks his heartbeat again.

Eventually the doctor sits back and states, "Well I think your problem is what we call an innocent heart murmur brought on by a combination of recent living situation and your body's reaction to being in heat." He pauses for a moment, glancing at his nurse, "You will need several more tests to confirm it, that I will get scheduled for you, and for tonight you will stay here for observation." There is another pause while he comments, "I would like to be your personal doctor, if you don't mind, I do not see a lot of cases with omega males who originally test as beta. I do have my own practice that is not related to the hospital."

Nervously he nods, there had been way too much information in that small time frame for him to process it all at once. Though he really doesn't want to stay at the hospital, "Do I have to stay here?" he knows his tone is pleading, but the scents are bothering him a lot.

Smiling at him gently, the doctor nods once solemnly, "I'm afraid so, at least for tonight. Though I will have them move you to the omega wing, your friend can stay if you would like."

He can see the omega representative huff but she says nothing, and the nurse takes her by the arm and leads the older omega out of the room.

"Hey, everything is going to be alright," the dark-haired alpha reassures him, voice soft as he comments.

He nods absently, sniffing the air and shaking his head, "I don't like it here," he grumbles, "I always wanted to be a doctor but how could I even consider that when I can barely handle the smell?"

Standing and moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to him, the alpha answers, "I am betting prior to presenting your sense of smell was like a betas, you didn't notice all the smells, am I right?"

Scooting closer to the older man, he nods. Part of him is wondering if he can cuddle with up to the alpha and whether it would be welcome or not. Seeming to read his mind, the dark-haired man wraps a loose arm around his shoulders and he gladly closes the gap between them, sniffing the air again as he settles his head against the alpha's shoulder.

"You're still learning how to filter, I promise in a few years you'll be able to deal with it a lot better than you are now." the alpha continues softly.

"Why do you smell good?" he inquires quietly, half afraid of the answer, "I don't normally like the smell of alphas."

A chuckle rumbles from the older man's chest, "My sisters tell me the same thing, according to my younger sister Vicki I smell more like an omega than an alpha, I'm alright with it, it's useful."

"Oh," he mutters in response, that is a not an answer he expected, though it makes sense, sort of.

Several minutes pass in silence while he stays curled where he is against the alpha's side. When a different nurse comes to show him to a room, they want him to ride in a wheelchair but he does not like the idea, however he does so rather than argue because he is worried about his status. He is not sure where he stands as far as the government goes and that scares him. He still clearly recalls the stories of what the government will do to omegas without families. He is not sure which stories he grew up hearing are real, and which were just meant to terrify him.

Once they are in the omega wing everything seems to be a lot easier on the senses, the scent in the air is lighter, more like being outdoors, all the colors are muted. Even the staff seems to be muted somehow, between their scrubs and their scents. It takes him a few moments to realize that most the staff is betas and omegas. There is barely any alpha scent. Stopping at the third door, the nurse motions Greg in before pushing his chair in. Glancing around he is surprised to see it is a single occupancy room with a decent bed and a pair of armchairs near the window.

"One of the nurses will be in to hook up a heart monitor for you, that way we do not have to keep coming in every little bit and you can get some rest, alright sweetie?" the nurse who wheeled him up inquires as he gets up and sits on the bed.

He nods, glancing about, and blushes when his stomach starts to grumble.

"I'll also have Katie, she's doing food service, come see what you two would like for lunch," the nurse remarks kindly before slipping out of the room.

"Thank you for staying," he mumbles as he glances over at the alpha, he knows the older man probably has other responsibilities, and its somewhere around noon on Tuesday.

With a reassuring smile, the alpha settles of the edge of the bed, answering, "Not a problem, I hope that if my younger sister ever ended up on the street someone would be willing to help her."

"Tell me about your family please," he whispers as he edges a little closer. In here does not smell nearly as bad, but he still would rather be near that comforting scent.

Nodding, the alpha loops his arm around his shoulder again before he starts speaking, "Alright, let's see, my parents are Margaret and Charles Lestrade, mum is a female omega, dad is an alpha. They married and bonded, which caused a lot of folks to say dad was stupid, after all, isn't bonding the same as getting married?" he shakes his head for a moment before continuing, "I'm the middle of three children, with my older sister being Melissa, and my younger sister being Victoria. I am the only alpha in the three of us. My older sister goes by Mel or Meli, she is both married and bonded to an alpha named Thomas, who easily accepted that she wanted both or neither. They have a son, my omega nephew Nickolas, who goes by Nikki."

The alpha pauses speaking when a nurse slips in and hooks up the heart monitor before slipping out again.

"My younger sister is Victoria, but she goes by Vicki, she's seventeen, working on her A-Levels, I think she plans to go into law school when she gets done. According to her, most alphas are a waste and she'd prefer not to be saddled with one as a mate, particularly since too many of them try using their status as an alpha as a reason to treat others like crap." The alpha chuckles, tilting his head and glancing at him, "I've been roundly told by my sister's that if I ever try that sort of behavior they'll kick my arse until I come to my senses. I believe them."

He chuckles. The idea both amusing and unusual, because he doesn't know of any omegas who threaten would threaten an alpha. In between each of the nurses visiting and the delivering of their food, the alpha continues to tell him stories about his family. They amaze him. The idea that the family alpha can be an equal to the omegas and betas in the family is not something he is used to. In the small town he grew up in, alphas are everything, betas are acceptable and useful members of society, and omegas are considered worthless. Maybe he could still be a productive member of society, despite the fact he is an omega.

Doctor Wentworth comes to check on him just before dinner time after checking the heart monitors reports so far, he has arranged for him to have x-rays and an ECG after dinner. The rest of the night would be his as long as he stayed in the hospital for further monitoring. Somewhere he discovered the courage to ask why he had to stay if it was an 'innocent heart murmur' which seemed to please the doctor to no end, much to his confusion. Settling into one of the armchairs, the doctor carefully explains it to him, encouraging him to ask questions and be curious about the situation.

Just before he leaves the older alpha remarks, "You're in a difficult situation, one that a lot of people, no matter what they presented as, would have folded, yet from everything you have said, that has not been the case. Any questions you have, any at all, whether they are related to your health or not, feel free to ask me, alright?"

Startled, he just nods, watching as the older man leaves the room.

Dinner goes about the same way as lunch, though he is sleepy he doesn't want to lay down. Part of him is worried about what he is going to find when he wakes up. Besides, he has tests that need to be awake for, better to not fall asleep. After dinner a cheerful male omega tech name Jake fetches him, telling Greg to stay in the room because alphas really are not welcome to wander around the omega ward, it makes some of the patients nervous. Through the entire testing he cannot help but stare at the male omega, it is the first one he has ever met besides himself. All the males he knows are alphas or betas. When he gets back to his room he cannot seem to stop himself from passing out though he has a tight hold on Greg's hand.

He wakes up sometime in the early morning to the sound of the dark-haired alpha speaking with the omega representative.

"—it's unusual an unrelated alpha taking such a protective stance about an unbonded omega. Why are you doing this?" the older omega questions,

Snorting quietly, the alpha responds, "Just because British society teaches that alphas and omegas cannot be friends, doesn't mean that's the case. My grandfather is a French alpha. He has several friends who are omegas. Some even dating back to before he was bonded and married to my grandmother, also an omega. I grew up in a household where all genders and sub-genders are treated the same."

She doesn't respond to that, and for a bit she is quiet, eventually she remarks, "If he goes to an omega house, it will have to be one of the other ones, all three of mine are booked full."

"Then he can stay in my spare room, can you still get him in to the classes?" the alpha inquires seriously.

"Of course, those always have rooms, it amazes me how many omegas give up as soon as they finish the lower levels or present." She pauses and as his eyes flicker open he sees her shaking her head, "Do you think he will want to attend classes?"

"Of course, he wants to be a doctor. That only happens if he can finish his education." The dark-haired alpha replies.

Sighing, he stays quiet as he continues to watch their conversation, "I'm not reporting you, as far as a the hospital is concerned there has been no wrong doing, and the nurse told me point blank that in this situation I would cause more harm than good, before walking away grumbling about foolish representatives always assuming the worse." She shakes her head for a minute, "There is no money the house can give you for taking him in."

A look of confusion crosses the alpha's features, "Money? Who said anything about money? Just make sure he can attend classes, I'll take care of the rest. I make alright money, and am not a big spender, this isn't a problem. Don't assume my motivations are for profit. Like I told him last night, if God forbid, my younger sister ever ended up in a situation like this, I would hope someone would help her."

"Alright, I will finish the paper work for him being considered an independent person, but register your address for him." She tells the alpha, "I'll be back just before he is discharged. So he can sign any of the parts he needs to and to help get him registered for his classes."

With that she leaves.

Stretching and yawning, he blinks at the dark-haired alpha, murmuring, "Morning."

Chuckling, Greg ruffles his shaggy blonde hair, "Since I am pretty sure you were awake through most of that, I'm only going to ask if you are alright with that plan?"

He nods, before his stomach rumbles and he blushes.

Smiling mischievously, the older man stands up, releasing his hand that he was barely aware of still holding, "Well, I'll step in the hall, guaranteed to have at least three nurses appear to usher me back in the room or out of the omega ward so you can get some food. Once they check you out we can have a fun day out, how's that sound?"

"It sounds good," he whispers, trying to figure out how he is going to repay this unusual alpha for all of his help.

"Great. Let's go bug some nurses!" he remarks before doing just that.

As he watches the dark-haired man step out of the room, the only thing he can think is, this changes everything but he is pretty sure it will be a good change.


	6. At the Flat

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

John's POV  
Greg's stunt went exactly how he said it would, and breakfast was soon served to the pair, with one of the nurses spending the entire time flirting with the alpha. He had found it amusing yet odd to watch, particularly since the young alpha had smiled and flirted back, but made it clear he wasn't interested. So why was he flirting? It was something else to ponder for later.

After the doctor had come in for the first and last time of the day, to explain what they had found in the tests and fact he has been scheduled for a checkup in two weeks at the doctor's private office. The older alpha had no sooner left and the omega representative was there, a thick file full of papers in her hands, and a semi-cheerful smile on her face. It was Greg's suggestion that they either return to the flat or go to the cafeteria since he was now ready to check out. She had huffed but agreed to going to the flat. After he finishes getting checked out, the two of them head to the car and from there the flat.

When they reach the flat, the omega rep is already there speaking with an older couple which makes him nervous until the alpha sitting next to him groans.

"What's wrong?" he inquires worriedly, hoping that he hasn't done something and not realized it.

"Those two," the dark-haired alpha grumbles, "Why'd she have to do that?"

Shaking his head he mutters, "I don't understand."

"You're about to meet my parents," the dark-haired man replies, "don't get me wrong, I love my parents, and I don't mind you meeting them, I just figured you might want a few days of getting used to not living in the closet before I start introducing folks, cause I am betting this whole situation is a bit much." He shakes his head in frustration, "I know it would be for me."

"Oh," is all he can think to say as he studies the two people standing with the omega representative.

"Be prepared to be mother-henned," his companion warns as they get out of the car.

Turning his attention to them, he can see the physical similarities he shares with both, along with the traits that seem to be his. They have barely closed the door and the female of the pair comes flying over, giving Greg a massive hug before circling around the car to do the same thing to him. Making him flinch and try to back away.

"Mum, leave him be, he's not used to folks just randomly hugging him," the young alpha states as he continues to back up, his eyes wide.

Even in his family, hugging was rarely done, that's why he found his ease with touching Greg so odd.

Freezing in place the older omega glances at her son for a moment before taking a hard look at him and nodding, "I'm sorry, my dear. I did not mean alarm you. We're huggers, and Elsa said you seemed to enjoy curling close to him, so I didn't think anything of it."

He knows he is wide-eyed, but he is really feeling a bit overwhelmed right now.

"Go bug Elsa," the alpha suggests, circling around the car and throwing his mum the keys, "Let yourselves in the flat, there is food in the kitchen and tea."

The older woman nods, catching the keys and turning back to the other two.

"Hey, are you alright?" the slightly older male asks, watching him with serious eyes.

He shakes his head a bit, eyes flickering towards the door to the complex.

Gently the alpha asks, "Want a hug?"

"Can I just sniff you?" he mumbles bashfully.

A small huff of laughter escapes the dark-haired man, "It's called scenting, and go ahead if it will make you feel better."

Nervously, he steps closer to the alpha shoving his nose against his shirt and takes a deep breath. As soon as he gets a whiff of Greg's unusual alpha scent, he starts to relax because it is just as soothing now as it has been every time he has previously smelled it.

Stepping backwards, he nods once, "Alright, let's go deal with this. Can I hide in the room if it gets to be too much? Can we keep them out of the room?"

"Of course, listen, your room is your domain, just like mine is mine, only who you want in there can go in, and I will smack anyone who says otherwise upside the head for you, alright?"

He smiles gratefully before turning towards the flat and glancing up at the dark-haired alpha.

Quietly the two of them head into the flat, and the first thing he notices is that the two omega women are sitting on the sofa with a bunch of papers laid out on the coffee table, the scent of fresh tea coming from the kitchen and dining area, and the fact he cannot see where the other man went.

"Before we get started, one quick announcement: if John doesn't want to answer a question, then he doesn't have to, if he doesn't want to be touched, then don't touch him, and for God's sake, don't crowd him." the slightly-older alpha remarks before glancing at his mum, "In the kitchen please."

He watches as Greg's mother gives the alpha a curious look before excusing herself and doing as asked. Beside him the alpha sighs, before heading to the kitchen himself.

"John, could you please join me on the sofa," the omega representative inquires politely, her tone more subdued than what he had seen so far.

Nodding hesitantly, he does just that, settling on the far end of the sofa away from the other omega, sniffing the air and realizing that she feels guilty for something.

"Hello John, I should have properly introduced myself last night." She holds a hand out, "My name is Elsa Hunter, I run three omega houses: HopeScape, DreamSeeker, and FuturePromise. I've known Greg since he was a pup since I went to school with his mum."

It takes him a minute of staring at her before he finally accepts her hand, shaking it firmly, "Nice to meet you, I'm John," he pauses for a moment, "Watson."

She smiles at him pleasantly, "Its nice to meet you, John Watson." Motioning to the papers she continues, "Now then, the vast majority of the documents were done last night at the hospital, to make things smoother, so there is only a few things we have to confirm."

She lifts the first pile of papers up, handing them to him on a clipboard along with a pen. "Please ask me about anything you do not understand, or if you're not comfortable asking me, you can ask Greg and if he does not know the answer he'll ask me."

He nods, accepting the papers and carefully reading them, glancing over at the alpha he queries, "Do you have some blank paper I can use?"

"Yeah, one sec," the alpha remarks, heading in his room, a few minutes later he returns with a pad of white lined paper, "This work?"

Nodding, he accepts it, "Yes, thank you."

Using the paper he writes down notes and questions as he starts reading the paperwork again. He may not be the brightest, but he can work through it, making two different columns. When he has finished the first set of papers, he hands the list of questions over, but keeps the rest of the pad so he can write down her answers. He is surprised when she actually hands him the paper, and begins to quietly answer each question in order. Frowning thoughtfully, he listens carefully, writing down the answers in a way he will remember for later. When he has finished that set of papers, she checks them carefully before smiling and nodding.

A moment later his sense of smell warns him before Greg approaches that the older man is behind him.

"Here's some tea, wasn't sure how you liked it so I brought cream, sugar, milk, and honey so you could make it how you like it," the alpha remarks as he sets the tray and tea supplies down on an empty space of the table.

"Oh, ummm thank you," he replies as he sets to making his tea, unaware that he is being watched by three adults with serious expressions.

"Right then, I've got some paperwork to work on in my room, you need anything you know where to find me," the alpha remarks.

"We're going to get going, we'll come by some other day for a proper meeting," the older female who tried to hug him states as she glances between them once again, before tugging on the man with her arm as she heads towards the door. "'Bye Greg, John, Elsa," she continues going through the door.

The man with her merely waves before continuing on with her.

"Well then," the older omega murmurs, "Let's get you registered for classes. Greg has indicated that you wish to finish your education?"

He nods, he answers softly, "I wanted to be a doctor and a soldier before I presented. If I can, I still want to."

She beams at him, "It's rare for omegas in your situation to attempt to follow their goals, any help I can provide or the houses can provide we will."

He nods and she passes him a small pile of papers full of notes on what classes the omega homes offer, the time schedules, and what each class is about, along with information on the instructor or team running the class. Like with the other paperwork, he takes his time, studying all of the information provide and making notes on a piece of paper about each class he is interested in. When he is done, he discovers that he has more classes than time and cannot stop the frown that curves his lips. How is he going to select which ones to work on and take?

"Is something wrong?" the older omega inquires when he starts tapping the pen against his lips and staring off into space.

"Huh? Oh, not really, just trying to figure out which classes are most important to take, my list seems to be a bit long." He is blushing at that, but he wants to take a few classes he never would have been allowed to take while living with his parents.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of classes offered that I would like to take," he replies passing the list, it's a mixed bag of sciences, history, writing, arts, cooking, and other classes he thinks might be useful or interesting. A lot of them are not necessary for the career path he wants, but he finds them interesting and is actually surprised that they are offered.

After studying his list for a bit she suggests, "Perhaps instead of steady classes you can do independent study for most of these courses, studying in your own time and then doing the assignments and tests assigned to the group and turning them in on prearranged days and attend those classes that cannot be done with independent study."

He blinks at her, he had not considered that option, but some of those courses he could do on his own if he had a course to follow. "I, yeah, that would be good." Pausing, he looks at her for a bit, "Do any of the others do those types of independent study?"

Sighing, she replies "I have two omega females and one omega male who are doing classes, I am very proud of the male, Aaron, he was force bonded and gotten pregnant but still managed to escape to get the force bond broken. Now he is working on saving up some money to get him and the pup a flat of their own. He has decided to keep the pup, a rare thing for someone from a force bond."

"Oh," he mutters as he stares at her. While he was aware that force bonds could happen and that male omegas could get pregnant, he hadn't really thought about what the results of such a situation would be. In that small way he lucked out, though there were times it did not feel like it. This was just another thing to add to his list of things to think about, he'd have to see about getting a journal somewhere.

"I'll make arrangements and stop by on Monday with a schedule for you, how does that sound?" she offers after a bit, "And do not worry about supplies, we supply everything a student needs since a lot of our students have no way to get their own."

He nods again, accepting the offer and she starts collecting up the papers together, "I hope you hold tight of you dream to be a doctor John, it's so very rare for male omegas."

"Good day Greg, behave yourself," she calls out right before she leaves.

The dark-haired alpha slips out of his room as she reaches the door, causally leaning against the door frame, "Later Elsa."After she slips out the door and is gone he hears the alpha mutter, "Damned busybody." Turning his attention to him the older male inquires, "So what type of classes have you picked?"

Smiling he tells him all about them, chattering about each of the subjects he is going to try and study, he's always wanted to be a doctor, but maybe it would be a good idea to have a wider base to work with. After all, the way things keep happening, perhaps something else would be better suited to him then the profession that runs in a family that doesn't even want him.

* * *

Originally I though this or the next chapter would be the end, however it is looking like this story will actually reach 10 chapters. I hope everyone continues to enjoy!


	7. Q & A

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for her help with this chapter

* * *

 _John's POV_  
The rest of the day was spent with him getting used to the flat, putting his things away, and otherwise just getting comfortable. Greg encourages him to explore to his hearts contentment, and while the flat was not big, it was bigger than his closet and had little hiding spots in several spots.

So the first place he starts is the kitchen with a surprisingly decent amount of cupboards considering how small it is. Snooping, he is surprised at how much food the alpha has packed in, most of which is easy stuff to make such as sandwiches or cans of soup. In the fridge are a lot of fruits and veggies much to his surprise, all of them cut in small pieces and in various containers for storage and quick eating. There is also a variety of juices and milk in the fridge. There is wide variety of different types of cooking utensils, including a variety of types of pots, pans, and gadgets. When he comes across an entire cupboard with of teas and coffees of various types his eyes widen in shock, and he peaks a quick look at the dark-haired alpha sprawled on his sofa working on something without paying any attention to him.

When he is done with the kitchen, he moves on to exploring the dining area, finding where all the dishes are stored along with a small bookshelf tucked in the corner full of different cooking and recipe books. He thought that alphas only cook the bare minimum? So why does this one have so much stuff related to cooking? There are two different distinct sets of dishes, one that looks like it is a piece together, while the other a nice set of silvery white porcelain. The table is plain as are the three mismatched chairs at it.

Third up is the largest part of the flat, the living room, which is probably the plainest room as far as he can tell with an old, second had sofa, one armchair in front of a small tube TV with rabbit ears. The walls are mostly bare, and one of the ugliest colors he's ever seen, to the point where he could not tell you exactly what color they are though they may have been a tan or brown at one point. There is a small coat closet by the door, along with a boring mat in order to put wet shoes, though the stains in the carpet says its rarely used.

The small bathroom where he can sit on the toilet, reach over to the sink, and shove his feet in the tub is the next room. Surprisingly enough, it has a large tub, the old fashion claw foot kind with four plastic flat totes shoved under it with towels in them, though he is curious why they are there until he realizes that there is not really anywhere else to put them. All of the bathing products are scentless, and designed to lessen alpha or omega scent so it is closer to that of a beta, though they are not scent overlays. He wonders if he can get some for himself, because that would be nice.

Shaking his head, he goes to actually explore his room as he puts up his things. He now has his own bed and closet, though the closet he had been using in that old warehouse was about half the size of this room so he was not sure what to do with the extra space. Even his room at his parent's house had not seemed this big, but then that was also the room he shared with Harry until she moved out at seventeen, only coming home when whatever girl she was dating had got tired of her bullshit.

Several hours pass with him prowling around his room, adjusting things just so. The clothing he has doesn't even fill a single drawer of the dresser, though it can all be mixed and matched to make several different outfits. He has his few books from when he was in school set out on the top of the dresser, along with his note from this morning's dealings with the omega representative. While there are blankets and pillows on the bed, he tucks his among them, happy for the familiar weight. His duffle and backpack are settled next to the bed by the end table.

He doesn't understand why he trusts this particular alpha to keep his word, but his instincts say he is not a danger, that he will help him. While he is attractive, now that his heat has passed, he doesn't actually find anything particularly calling to him. His best asset is the fact he smells right, though he would be hard pressed to explain that to someone else. Maybe, if he could find an alpha like this one that he found attractive and smelled right, maybe being an omega wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He is pulled out of his musings by a single knock at the door before he hears the alpha he was just musing about query, "You hungry? I just put some pork chops on the stove."

Smiling at the idea of regular meals again, he replies as he opens the door, "Ummm, yeah, I umm forgot."

Chuckling lightly, the taller man nods, "Well, that's alright, dinners not at any sort of set time, and a lot of days I am not even going to be here for dinner because of work, hence the reason for all the easy and quick food. I'm guessing you'll be able to handle being on your own," there is amusement in his tone, as if there is o question there despite the fact the words are a question.

Blushing he nods and ducks his head before frowning, "Am I answerable to you?"

"Nope, you're your own person. I do ask that you don't leave things a mess but your closet was rather clean so I am guessing that's not going to be a problem. Twice a month I go shopping to fill the cupboards, I find it easier than trying to make time during daily life to go shopping." The alpha answers him seriously, before nodding towards the kitchen, "Dinners cooking." He pauses for a moment, studying him, before tilting his head to the side and inquiring, "Do you know how to cook?"

Barely shaking his head, he mutters, "Not really."

"Want to learn?" the dark-haired male inquires before stating, "And not because you're an omega, but because it's useful to know for living on your own."

Smiling, he stands and walks over to the door, "Alright, that'd be good."

Grinning at each other, they head into the kitchen where the older male shows him how to cook pork chops and make fresh rolls to go with it, before throwing some veggies from a bag of mixed frozen veggies in some butter to cook on the stove. The entire process is delightful fun for him who had always been told that cooking was a woman or omegas work. Of course he ended up being an omega, but he had been thrown out so soon after presenting he had never learned to make anything more than sandwiches. At first he is shy about asking things, just listening instead, but Greg keeps prompting him, until he starts asking things on his own.

Once dinner is done cooking, the two of them sit at the small table and eat before cleaning things up together, working in companionable silence before Greg returns to being sprawled out on the sofa. He is debating about what to do when the older man suggests turning on the TV or music. When he still dithers the alpha sets his stuff aside and studies him for a minute.

"Mind if I ask a few questions? You can answer them or ignore them as you'd like."

Deciding to settle on the chair he nods, and hesitantly answers, "I guess."

Smiling reassuringly at him, the older man comments, "Feel free to ignore any that you're uncomfortable with." There is a long pause before he suggests, "How about we go back and forth, for every question you answer, I'll answer one."

"Why would you be willing to do that?" he is honestly curious and confused, alphas demand answers they don't ask for them. This is another instance of Greg doing something he doesn't expect due to his past. None of the alphas he has ever met before were this easy going, not his father or grandfather or the ones he went to school with or had for teachers.

Shrugging the taller man fetches a glass of apple juice and calling, "You want something to drink?"

"Ummm sure, ahhh, I don't care what." He answers, embarrassed when he stumbles over his words because this is another unusual situation for him.

"Alright, apple juice coming up," the alpha responds bringing two mismatched glasses and the jug of juice with him. "So, in answer to your question, 'cause I would like to get the know the bloke I invited to live with me and spent a day in bed with. You seem like a decent sort. Favorite sport?"

Blinking at the change of topic, he answers, "I love rugby. Used to play even though I was the smallest bloke on the team, the others used to joke I was an omega despite the tests…" his voice trails off when he realizes it ended up not being a joke. "What about you?"

"Honestly? I prefer football and hockey, but don't tell the blokes at work, they seem to think I love rugby." The dark-haired alpha answers with a shrug. "First kiss?"

He can feel his face heating up in a blush, prior to Monday he had never kissed someone, and while a few girls had kissed him fleetingly on the cheek, he is quite sure that's not what Greg means. "I, ummm, ahhh," he stutters thinking about the fact he had pressed his lips against the alphas, his tongue had tentatively pressed against the older man's lips as he mashed theirs together.

"Monday?" there is curiosity and something else in the alphas tone, before he holds up a hand and state, "Ask your question."

"Your first kiss?" he asks, maybe it will make it easier to answer that question if the alpha answers it first.

Smirking the older boy reclines on the sofa as he responds, "Toby Erikson, I think we were fourteen, maybe a bit before our birthdays, I was a week older, he was acting like an arse and I remember Mel telling one of her girl friends that the best way to deal with a bloke being an arse was to kiss him 'cause it'd shut him up. So that's what I decided to do," shaking his head and smiling fondly, "boy was that awkward, I ended up with a bloody lip cause he bit me in surprise."

Biting his lip he tries not to giggle but one still escapes him, before he answers, "Yes."

Confused the alpha tilts his head to the side, "What?"

Blushing, he mumbles, "You asked if it was Monday."

Realization seems to dawn on the old male's face, "Oh." He blinks at him, "Well that wasn't expected, ummm, thank you?" He sounds unsure of something, but doesn't asking, instead he shakes his head, "Favorite subject to read about?"

"Science, particularly life science," he promptly answers, wanting to get off the subject of kissing, particularly the fact he kissed him in an effort to get the alpha in bed with him. "Why did you become a copper?"

Smirking again the dark-haired alpha replies, "Always wanted to be one, plus there are several of them in my family, actually most the alphas in the family have either ended up in the military or law enforcement. I never wanted to be military so I went into law enforcement." There is pride in his voice as he speaks and purpose, as if he knows exactly what he wants in life. "Why do you want to be a doctor?"

For a long time he thinks about that question before slowly answering, "I want to be able to help people, no matter what their gender or sub-gender is. Why do you flirt if you don't mean anything by it?" It is a question he has been wondering about since watching the alpha at the hospital the night before.

Shrugging, the older male responds, "Partly it's expected, partly its fun, partly because I can."

"Expected?" he repeats, confused by that before shaking his head, "Sorry," and motions for him to ask his next question.

Smiling, the dark-haired alpha queries, "Alpha's are expected to hit on everyone not an alpha, it's almost an ingrained part of society, so I see no reason not to do it politely and enjoy myself while I am at it if I am going to be expected to do it. Favorite food ever?"

"Slowly cooked beef roast with carrots, celery, onions, and potatoes that's smothered in brown gravy with buttery corn bread on the side." He replies instantly, trying to remember the last time he had it. Oh yeah, his fourteenth birthday. "Do you have a favorite food?"

"Anything I do not have to cook that's not burnt. Though if you ask mum she will say it's her Christmas turkey and all the fixings," the older boy answers with a smile, "I'm not the picky sort. Do you want pets?"

Wistfully he replies, "I always wanted a dog, we were not allowed pets." Curious he questions, "Have you ever had a dog?"

"Oh yeah, we've had several, actually Vicki has our families current dog now, he is a German shepherd named Ruddy." The alpha smiles fondly before questioning, "If you had a dog what type would you like?"

"Don't laugh please," he requests seriously, "but I think the English bulldog is adorable and they are not that big."

Curious the older man asks, "Why would I laugh? Bulldogs are a perfectly respectable breed, now if you said Chihuahua," he wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively before chuckling at the expression on his face.

He cannot stop from chuckling at the expressions on his friends face. Friends? Are they friends? "Greg?"

"Yeah?" he absently answers as he pours both of them more apple juice.

"Are we friends?" he quietly asks, barely above a whisper.

Tilting his head so he was staring right at him the alpha nods slowly once, "I'd like to think so John."

"Thank you," this time his voice is a whisper. While he had gotten along with the blokes on the rugby team and the others at school, he had never really had friends. Most of them were either afraid of William or looked down on them because it was a well known fact that William was a drunk.

Seeming to catch the change in his mood the taller man quickly sits up, "Hey now, what's wrong? You're giving off distress."

Confused he questions, "What?"

"You're giving off distress pheromones, do you understand about pheromones in relation to alphas and omegas?" the older male inquires, motioning to the spot next to him on the sofa.

After a moment of considering it, he moves from the chair to the spot by Greg, snuggling up against his side hesitantly and sniffing, no scenting, him. "Not really," he mutters embarrassed because he is an omega and doesn't understand about it.

"Not surprising, they don't normally teach it to betas, and if they thought you were a beta when you were last in school the subject was probably not covered." The dark-haired alpha remarks while sitting back and leaving his arm where it is across his shoulders from when he snuggled up next to him, but not putting any pressure on him, "Anyways, our sense of smell is different from a betas. We can catch emotions because we can smell the pheromones that each emotion produces. It is also the reason we scent each other, to see if we like the base personality which come through in each person's scent. This is more common between alphas and omegas, often seen as part of the courting process."

Jerking upright, he quickly spins to face him, "Courting?" he repeats a bit worried, "I wasn't trying to court you!"

Smiling, the alpha tugs him back into the spot by his side, "I know that," the older man says soothingly, "It's also done between family members and close friends as a way to reassure friendly and familial bonds. Don't take this wrong, but while you smell good, you don't smell right."

"What do you mean?" he inquires curiously, how can he smell good but not right?

"I think mum described it best. Friends and family may smell good, familiar even, comforting and reassuring. The person who is for you, that would make an excellent mate, will smell right, irresistible. I haven't found that person yet, and until I do I will not be bonding with anyone." The alpha continues softly. "So my question, do you have siblings you miss?"

"Sort of?" he answers after considering Harry for a long while, "I have an older beta sister named Harry and there are rumors that William had a child with an omega but he never said anything about it if he did." He shakes his head sadly, "Harry and I were never close, she rebelled at everything and I tried to do everything right only to end up in the situation I am in."

"Well that sucks, I am sorry your family seems to be full of douches," the alpha tells him.

He shrugs, "Mum's parents were alright but I didn't get to see them often, William said they were too easy on me." Wanting to change the subject he asks, "Do you have a favorite movie?"

Accepting the change in subject easily the alpha answers and their game of questions and answers continues well into the early morning. Somewhere along the way Greg had produced some popcorn and ice cream along some spoons. It was all sorts of fun, making him wonder if this was what his sister did with her girlfriends that she stayed with. At some point during the night he must have drifted off because he partly wakes up to Greg stretching out with him on the sofa before drifting back off to sleep.


	8. Remembering and Shopping

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

Thanks to NoOrdinarySouthernGirl for her help!

* * *

Greg's POV  
He wakes up with the smaller male curled against the side of his chest, his slender arm thrown across his chest and clutching his shirt. Smiling at the younger man he thinks about the last few days, everything from having the omega slam into him at the murder scene while trying to escape some alphas to the taking him to that old factory where the younger man had been living to bringing him back to his flat in order to stay through his heat. He had not expected John to want to share his heat with him, and he had made damned sure the younger man knew what was going on. Though he had not realized at the time exactly how young he is.

One of the most vivid memories from the last few days was waking up to John standing in his room, his scent a combination of worry, desire, confusion, embarrassment, and need. He was shifting from foot to foot, not wearing a single thing, slick running down his legs and his cock rock hard.

Even before he asked, "John?" as he sat up, he had an idea what was going on, "Everything alright?"

The younger man's eyes were bright as he hesitantly answered, "I don't know," so quiet he was barely able to hear however his scent had gotten stronger.

Happy he had decided to wear his boxer-briefs to bed rather than sleep naked like he normally does, he throws the blanket off and slides off the bed, padding over to the omega and stopping just a few feet away from him. "What's wrong?"

For several long minutes they stand there in silence before the smaller man answers hesitantly, "I'm aching and need, need," his voice trailing off as the smell of his heat seems to increase, "I need…" again the young man's voice trails off as he stares up at him, light eyes wide and full of need.

He tries to comfort the smaller man but is not sure it is all successful when all of a sudden he finds small hand on his shoulders while dry chapped lips smash into his in both an aggressively needy and totally hesitant gesture. Started, he barely responds when the younger man pulls back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" he inquires huskily, trying not to let the part of his mind that is dedicated to the alpha take control because otherwise he would have already pinned the smaller man to the door behind him and fucked him.

"Kissing you?" the omega answers with a completely adorable expression on his face while he worries his lower lip between in his teeth.

He cannot stop the smirk that curves his lips as he queries, "I got that, do you know why?"

Blushing, the younger man nods and it takes everything in him not to lean forward and capture the smaller man's lips.

It would be ever so simple to lift him up and hold him against the wall while his lips kissed him senseless, there is no reason that he should be so embarrassed by something so very natural. He'd nibble on his throat and shoulders, worry the skin a bit but make damn sure not to actually bite down, tease him until he was a panting mass with his legs wrapped around his waist while he shoves his pants down and lines them up. The beautiful thing about John being in heat means he will only have to make sure he is ready. While supporting the smaller man with one arm wrapped around him as he presses him to the door, he would slide his other hand down his body, feathering it over his skin, pausing to touch the omegas cock, stroking and teasing it for a long moment before his fingers continues their quest downwards as he fondles his partners balls for a few minutes, rolling them and squeezing them until his partner is just about begging for it. Then he would continue on his way, one long finger teasing at that sopping hole just enough to make sure it's open and ready but not enough to actually satisfy. When John would make those adorable keening noises of need he would use his hand that had been teasing the smaller man to line them up and just allow him to sink down on him. He'd have to be careful not to knot them together because that could be uncomfortable, but he'd fuck him long and steady against the wall until the omega was coming between them, his semen smearing all over their chests while he continues to slide in an out. He's certain he would come far quicker than he wants but it would be good it'd be worth it.

Subtly shaking his head, he returns to the rest of the memory, trying to push that fantasy aside, he really doesn't want to be hard when he has a John curled so close to him. Particularly since he really is not attracted to the younger man outside of his heat, he likes him as a friend, but that's it.

Glancing at the omega, he is happy to see that he is still asleep, though his nose is twitching, he can probably sense his arousal damn it.

Despite the fantasies running through his head, he had not acted on them, instead he had inquired, "Do you know what you're doing?"

The younger man had blushed brightly in the rooms dim light as he nods and shrugs, a somehow graceful motion.

When the younger man tries to press forward, his hands catch him by the hips and hold him back, not wanting the younger man to press into his erection until he has actually made up his mind and not just on instincts.

"I have to hear you say it," he states gently as low, needy sounds escape the omega.

Groaning low in his throat the blond mumbles, "I need, ummm," before he trails of, trying again he states, "I want," once more his voice trails off before he states, "Please!" in a keening tone.

Running out of self control, he mutters, "Ah fuck," right before he gives in, one hand sliding up John's side, skimming over his torso, up his shoulder before he stops and cups the smaller man's jaw as he kisses him senseless, attempting to chase away the worry, confusion, and embarrassment with slow and steady kissing.

He has the presence of mind to make sure that they take the two birth control pills designed for sterilizing them for forty-eight hours. They take half hour to kick in so he spends that time frame exploring the smaller man's body until he is a sobbing, begging mess. Needing something and not knowing how to ask.

Of course he would discover the next day the reason he doesn't know how to ask is because he's sixteen. Boy was he not expecting that.

They had spent several hours together, with him intentionally dragging it out in order bring max pleasure to his omega partner. Since John was giving him the honor of sharing his heat, he wanted to make sure that the omega didn't regret it.

When they had finished up for the second round, his partner had muttered something about not feeling good before passing out. As soon as his knot had released them, he had carefully withdrew and fetched a cool flannel to clean his partner. He was concerned when the blonde's temperature had shot through the roof. The entire time the omega was out he debated between calling for an ambulance or not. As soon as the younger man woke up and still felt like crap he had given him his robe and left him alone to get dressed before taking him to the hospital.

While they were at the hospital he had to keep a tight control of his anger as he listen to everything that had happened to the omega. How could anyone treat another like that? It was one thing he could never understand. He had considered slipping away but his presence seemed to be calm the younger man, so he stayed for moral support, and was thankful when the nurse kept Elsa from being overly pushy when her temper problem flared.

The following day they had gotten out and when Elsa told him that there was no room for him at the omega houses he had offered his spare room in the flat to the omega.

When they had pulled up to the complex, anger had flashed through him when he spotted his parents with the omega representative. She should have not called them, what was she thinking? John was already in overload, and she pulled this sort of thing? Damn it. So he had comforted the smaller man before they went in, reassuring him that he did not have to deal with them if he didn't want to.

Thankfully when his parents where in the flat his conversation with them went rather smoothly in the kitchen while John was dealing with Elsa in the living room.

As soon as his parents were in the kitchen his mum had asked in concern, "Greg, what's going on?"

Rubbing his nose he had asked in response, "What did Elsa tell you?"

Shrugging, his mum answers, "Only that you had decided to have an omega flatmate and she was concerned because you're an unbonded alpha. I told her that there was no reason to be worried, you'd make sure the omega is safe."

Growling, he mutters, "Damn busybody," shaking his head he continues a little louder, "Sorry. I know she's normally good at her job but she's getting on my nerves right now."

His mum gives him a concerned look while his father smirks slightly, his expression amused.

Softly he quickly explains, "This is what has happened so far, to my knowledge: John's folks decided they didn't want an omega when he surprised them by not presenting beta, undisclosed amount of time passed, he ran head-first into me escaping some rutting arseholes. I brought him here since he was too far in heat for an omega house, we sort of ended up in bed together the second day of his heat, however it ended not long after, passed out for a bit. When he woke up he didn't feel good so I took him to the hospital and called Elsa. The doctor and the nurse asked a bunch of questions, and kept Elsa from asking too many. Elsa told me she didn't have room for him. So I offered the room here. She called you, sometime between then and when she got here to do the paperwork with John." He does not want to go into further detail because he feels that it John's right to share or keep to himself.

Eyes widening, his mum questions, "So you're saying I pretty much overwhelmed an already overwhelmed omega that has not had a lot of friendly contact in who knows how long?"

Shrugging, he nods, "Pretty much,"

Shaking her head, his mum asks, "You remembered the pills right?"

This makes him chuckle, and he nods once as he answers, "Of course, no way I was risking a pup in a situation where I did not have to."

For several minutes the three of them are silent while he sets to making tea for his omega flatmate, he prefers coffee for himself, and he's hoping his parents are leaving sooner than later.

Eventually his mum asks "Elsa is concerned about his age?" leaving it a rather open-ended question so he can chose whether to explain or not.

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose again, "He's sixteen, I hadn't realized it until Elsa snarled at me."

It is his dad who inquires, "You did make sure he understood what was going on?"

Nodding, his response is, "I thought he was eighteen or nineteen, but I repeatedly asked him if he understood and made him vocalize the answer."

"Then you've done nothing wrong, but do have a conversation with him, you don't need a repeat of what happened with Carl." His mum states with a relieved sigh.

As he puts the tea on a tray, along with some cream, sugar, and milk, his parents share one of their speaking looks.

Hugging him, his mum rubs her nose against his scent gland before murmuring, "You take care of yourself and that young man. You'll do us proud I am sure."

Smiling, he hugs her back, returning the scenting before his dad does the same thing. He knows that most alpha and omega families do not scent each other often, but their family always had. It was a common part of their family's life, and they often scent each other in greeting or as a farewell.

As he carries the tea over to the younger man to make his own mix, his parents have a quick chat. Moments after he announces that he's going to do paperwork in his room his parents bid them goodbye leaving. He had kept an ear out for the two omega's conversations while he did reports and files, he had already done one abridged versions at work, but he liked to do more detailed reports at his desk after he had thought about it for a little bit.

When he hears Elsa bid him goodbye he immerges from his room to visit with his new flatmate before encouraging him to explore the flat for a while.

Rolling his shoulders a bit, he comes back to the present time and realizes that he will have to move John so he can go to the bathroom. Carefully considering how to do so without waking the sleeping omega, his hand closer to the edge of the sofa, feels around the floor for the pillow that fell off the sofa. When his fingers curl around the edge of it, he carefully slides himself out from under the smaller man, tucking the pillow in his place.

Heading to the bathroom, he uses it and takes a quick shower before getting out and getting dressed in clean clothes. Afterwards, he heads to the kitchen deciding to make breakfast for himself and the omega. After quickly checking his fridge he decides to make them fried ham with eggs and toast, before John wakes up.

He had just set the younger man's plate on the coffee table when he hears the smaller man waking up. Grinning, he pours both of them juices before taking his own plate out to the living room and sitting on the end of the sofa as his flatmate sits up.

"Did we fall asleep on the sofa last night?" the younger man asks as he picks up the plate.

"Yeah, it was a long day, not surprised that we fell asleep like that," he responds sitting the orange juice down in front of the smaller man.

Blushing, his flatmate mutters, "Sorry, I ummmm—"

Before he has a chance to say anything else, he waves it off, interrupting him, "No need to apologize, we were both tired, and it's perfectly natural to cuddle."

"It is?" there is curiosity in the younger man's tone, as if the idea is odd.

"Of course," he responds, smiling over at the smaller male, "Our kind draw comfort from contact and scenting. You said your mum and sister are both betas. That means they lack the scenting ability and is probably why you are not as close to them, you wouldn't have scented each other regularly. Cuddling is often done during the scenting as a way to be comfortable and get familiar with the others scent or reassure each other."

"Oh," there is something thoughtful about his companions tone.

After eating several bites of breakfast, he comments, "So after breakfast lets go shopping."

"Shopping?" the omega repeats, voice confused and eyes narrow.

He nods, drinking some of his orange juice, "Yep, shopping. I know Elsa said she'll provide your school supplies, but I am sure you would rather be able to pick your own, so we'll get your stuff."

"But I can't pay you back," the blonde grumbles, shaking his head.

Grinning, he replies, "That's alright, that's not why I am doing this."

"I don't understand," the younger man mutters giving him a funny look.

"That's alright too," he tells him softly, "I can afford it, I don't spend a lot of money, I don't go out often, and if you really feel like you have to pay me back, do your best to finish your classes with as good of scores as you can get."

Staring at him, the younger man slowly nods before returning to eating his breakfast.

When they get done eating, he goes to clean things up, only mildly surprised that his omega flatmate helps out and decides that they are going to have to have a talk about gender roles. Not because he thinks they are important, but just so John knows he doesn't have to feel bound to them. From the sounds of it, most his life had included strict gender roles based on both primary gender and sub-gender. He also doesn't want the younger man feeling forced into anything.

Once the dishes are clean he suggests, "Go get a shower and we'll get going."

Nodding, the younger man turns to do that, pausing by the door to inquire, "Do you mind if I use the scentless stuff?"

Grinning, he shakes his head as he answers, "Go for it, we'll add a few bottles for you to the shopping list." Tilting his head to the side, he comments, "They actually make an omega version designed to lessen your natural pheromones if you want."

The smile sent his way is grateful and he makes sure to write it on the list he has already started. So far the list has loose leaf paper, spiral notebooks, folders, binders, pens, pencils, omega scentless soaps and washes, socks, shoes, pants, trousers, tee-shirts, jumpers, a jacket, maybe a new back pack.

When the younger man rejoins him in the living room he had just finished writing out the list.

"Ready?" he inquires with a smile.

Nodding, the younger man looks at pretty much anywhere but him.

"Alright, let's go," he murmurs standing and walking over to where the blonde is standing, "You alright?"

Flushing, the younger man nods hesitantly before smiling shyly at him, almost as if he had to figure out the answer to that.

"That's good," he comments, looping his arm around the younger man's shoulders and giving him a light hug without really thinking about it.

For a moment the omega noses at his shirt before relaxing against him, before straightening up with a smile and heading towards the door.

Smirking, he follows, locking the door behind them. Much to his pleasure the younger man seems a bit more confident than he has been as they head to the car. Once in the vehicle, the first place they head is to Tesco to get what they can from there, filling almost the entire list as they wander around looking at all of the stuff offered. After a lot of prompting, the younger man starts getting the stuff he may need for his classes and studies, and other little things he may want. For some reason the younger blushes when he puts a journal in the cart, though he just smiles at him and doesn't ask about it.

When they get done at the Tesco he is surprised at how long they spent in there just randomly wandering around and buying stuff. Of course, he understands part of that is due to the fact the younger man wasn't used to getting what he needed from everything he had heard while at the hospital.

"Let's go get lunch," he suggests as they load everything in the car.

"Are you sure? You spent an awful lot of money on me," there is worry, awe, and something else in the younger man's tone as he stares at him with wide light colored eyes.

Smiling, he nods, "Of course I am sure, if I wasn't I wouldn't offer."

"If you're sure," there is still hesitation in his tone.

In the car he debates about where to go before deciding to go to that coffee shop and bakery that he started going to when he was in training and still loves to go to.


	9. Next Six Months

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

John's POV  
Their lunch at the café was interesting to say the least. He had met the owners, a pair of beta sisters, the elder named Misty and she loves to bake, while the younger is Autumn, she prefers mixing drinks, particularly coffees and teas. Upon discovering that the omega house, DreamSeeker, where he would be taking his lessons is three blocks away, he decides to memorize the path between the two buildings, he can come here to study in peace while snacking on a sandwich or other baked goods.

The next day Greg returns to work, leaving him to his own devices in the flat for the day. He spends most of it setting up his new school supplies and writing in his journal, using the symbols and lettering he had come up with as a kid as a way to write without William being able to read it out of habit. When it gets closer to dinner time he decides to try cooking something using the cookbooks. Thankfully the alpha has a strong stomach because he ends up burning it, but the older male eats it anyways when he gets off work, even as he chuckles about it.

The weekend goes smoothly, though Sunday he starts to feel nervous about the fact that Elsa is coming over the following day to give him his schedule and to show him around. It ends up going far smoother than he expected thankfully enough and close to all of his teachers were omegas except for his biology teacher who is an alpha. After meeting with each of his teachers, he collects his books from the small library area, discovering that his backpack is not big enough for all the books he needs for his classes. However Elsa finds him a box to carry all the remaining books in. When she takes him to the supply room to get supplies, he is happy when he only needs supplies for his art class since Greg had got him supplies for all the other classes.

Twice a week he has classes at the omega house, once a week he goes in to speak with the teachers for the classes that he does home study for, and the other days he spends at the flat doing his home study and research. On the days that he has classes, he would go to the café, enjoying the food and visiting with the owners.

He could honestly say that after Greg, Autumn and Misty where his next two friends, though he still felt closer to the alpha. He was also getting to know the omegas in his classes, along with some of the other omegas who live in DreamSeeker.

Two weeks after he moved in with the dark-haired alpha, he had gone to his check up with Doctor Wentworth, happily be told that the murmur was gone, much to his relief. Since he had already gone through a heat, the doctor had asked if he wanted to be on suppressants. Happily he had taken all the information that the doctor had on suppressants, and made an appointment for a week later. At his next appointment they had discussed his options and he chose to go on a daily pill like Greg.

Unfortunately, after two weeks of having them he had a reaction that put him in the hospital. So he was taken off suppressants and after a two day stay in the hospital was allowed to go home even though he was still weak and tired. Greg had stayed with him through the hospital visit and most of his recovery.

So another month passed and they tried again, this time with an injected suppressant that he had an immediate reaction to and again he was in the hospital. This time it was Greg's mum, an omega named Margaret who goes by Marge, who stayed with him and took care of him. He connected to her with the same ease as he had her son, much to his shock. Over the remaining months between then and his next he several different tests are run on him, all coming back with one conclusion: he cannot use any of the civilian suppressants.

After those results come back about his inability to use suppressants, the doctor had tested to see if his heat cycle was going to stay the same or not. Luckily, it appears that he is going to stick to twice a year heats. Then Doctor Wentworth had tested to see if he could use birth control or not, luckily that test had come back positive, so now he is on the daily pill and has been given a packet of heat pills like the one Greg had given during their shared heat. Apparently, since he cannot use suppressants, it will be best if he shares his heat instead to prevent the cramps and build up that can occur otherwise.

That had been a very awkward conversation, because he does not find anyone appealing outside of his heat, and he is embarrassed by how easily he had wanted to share his heat. Though according to the doctor, the fact he had turned the first set of alphas down, those that had tried to force him, was a good sign, it showed he would gain control faster than most.

His seventeenth birthday was celebrated at the Lestrade farm with Greg's entire family along with several of the omegas from his classes who had used the schools van to get there as well. It was the first time he had celebrated his birthday since he was eight.

Two days later he had presented himself to the military recruitment center. After four hours of testing, both physical and mental, he was told he could not join the military due to the fact he nearly collapsed. The stress of the physical had caused his heart to stutter, the military doctor checking him discovering that the heart murmur had return.

Depressed, he had made an appointment with his regular doctor to have the murmur checked before heading to the café he often sits at for lunch on days he has class.

Misty had spotted him sitting by the window and had come over to visit with him. Coaxing him to tell her what was wrong, he ends up telling her about the heart murmur and the fact he cannot enter the military so he has no idea how he is going to get into medical school when there is no way he can afford it and he is not going to borrow the money from Greg. Its bad enough he feels like he is mooching off his alpha friend. He is surprised when Misty offers him a job working Sundays for eight hours and four hours after his teacher meetings on Wednesdays. After thinking about it for a few minutes he accepts and that's how he ends up in his job at the Sunrise Café and considering what he is going to do with his life now.


	10. Chance Meeting

Tumblr about my stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!

* * *

John's POV  
A week before his heat is due to start he makes sure to get all the assignments he has due turned in, along with warn the sisters that it is coming up even though he does not know exactly when. Thankfully, the two betas merely smile at him, and tell him to have Greg call when it starts. Of course, speaking of Greg, he has a massive favor to ask him but is really embarrassed about it. It ends up being two days before his heat that he manages to finally get the courage to talk to the alpha about it.

"Greg?" he inquires after dinner, his voice a bit hesitant even to his own ears.

"Yeah John?" the dark-haired alpha questions softly, glancing up from the paperwork he is working on.

"I ummm, I start my heat sometime next week, and," his voice trails off for a moment before he clears his throat "ummm Doctor Wentworth suggested it would be best if I shared my heat with an alpha," swallowing he continues, "and ummm that it would be better that I spend it with an alpha that has control." Blushing, he ducks his head as he finally asks, "If it is not an inconvenience, would you be willing to share my heat?" he almost rushes through the question.

For a few long moments the brown-eyed alpha stares at him thoughtfully before smiling at him, "I would be honored John. Tomorrow morning I will make arrangements with my supervisor."

He bobs his head, a feeling of relief washing through him. Even though he considers Greg a friend, his best friend even, it was still very awkward to ask him to share his heat, particularly since he is not attracted to him otherwise. He's rather thankful that Greg seems to understand and feel the same way. They make great flatmates, with the alpha working a lot while he is in school and studying a lot. He often makes dinners that can be eaten cold so no matter the time the alpha gets home, he can eat something fresh. On the plus side both of them are on the neat side, so he doesn't have much to do to keep the flat clean.

On the fifth of November he wakes up very early in the morning, his body feeling hot and sticky, slick beginning to build around his hole. Groaning, he fishes one of the pills out of his case of heat pills, carrying it to the kitchen in order to get cold water before swallowing it down. Whimpering softly he heads towards the bedrooms, knocking twice on the taller man's door.

Less than a minute later the alpha is opening his bedroom door, eyes heavily lidded as he glances at him. The alpha doesn't even have to ask, just sniffs the air and nods, "Why don't you get a shower and I will make all the appropriate phone calls."

Sighing in relief, he nods, "Thank you," he murmurs before heading to his room to fetch a change of clothes, getting one of his older outfits that he will not care if he gets slick on it or not. As he heads into the bathroom he hears the alpha speaking to someone on the phone and smiles.

The hot water feels marvelous against his body, just as it had the last time, and he soaks until he has run the hot water out. Getting out of the shower, he dries off with a towel before pulling on his pants after putting a pad in them, then pulls on a pair of sweat pants but leaves his top off.

After putting his clothes in the laundry to be washed, he heads into the living room, sprawling on the sofa. A few minutes later the taller man joins him, settling onto the other end of the sofa and smiling at him.

"Why does this feel awkward?" he mutters glancing at his friend.

"'Cause we're not attracted to each other and hormones haven't taken over," the dark-haired alpha replies with a smile.

Chuckling, he nods, "Good point."

For a bit they sit there quietly. Without really thinking about it they end up scooting together, cuddling, his head resting on the taller man's shoulder while the alpha wraps a loose arm around his shoulders. It seems hours pass when truthfully it is not that long.

Since he has never intentionally kissed someone without the influence of his heat, he decides that maybe he should try that now.

"Greg?" he hesitantly questions.

"Yeah?" the alpha responds, tilting his head slightly and looking at him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Turning slightly, the older man nods, "Yeah."

Scooting closer, he leans forward and up a bit, tentatively pressing their lips together. It feels odd, their lips pressing softly together, dry and feathery. He pulls back a bit, frowning slightly and considering it for a moment.

"What am I doing wrong?" he mutters to himself, because there is no reaction in him.

Gently running a blunt finger down the side of his jaw, the alpha softly explains, "Nothing. Contrary to popular belief, there is not always a spark or reaction to kissing."

He nods, shifting his positioning and snuggling closer to the older man again. In response, the alpha merely presses his lips to his hair and the two of them rest like that for a while until Greg's stomach starts growling.

Chuckling, the taller man gets up and heads into the kitchen in order to fetch some food and drinks bring them back out to the living room and setting them on the table. The two of them snack for a bit until he feels the heat start to rush through him again. Wiggling a bit, he blushes, but he knows Greg is aware because the older man's nose gently rubs against his bare shoulder.

"I would suggest my room," the alpha murmurs against his skin, gently pressing his lips to his shoulder and kissing him lightly, "Have you taken a heat pill?"

He nods, surprised when he feels a rush of heat from just that small contact, "Yeah, before I came to tell you."

Smiling against his shoulder the alpha murmurs, "That's good, I took mine while you were in the shower."

That actually makes him curious, because he knows between betas, it is always considered the females job to worry about birth control, and many stories make it the omegas problem as well. "Greg?"

"Yeah?" he rests his chin lightly on his shoulder.

"Why do you take the pill as well? Isn't that unnormal for alphas?" he softly asks.

"My parents raised me to be responsible as well. It's not only the omegas or betas responsibility to avoid pregnancy. After all, it's my seed." The taller man replies.

He nods, understanding that since he has met the alphas parents and that seems like something they would do. Getting to his feet a bit wobbly, he feels a quick rush of slick coat his behind, and is thankful he put the pad in his pants to keep them from being ruined. Slowly rising, the alpha offers him a hand, which he accepts, before leading him to the bedroom.

Greg takes his time touching and exploring him. Each touch is gentle, fleeting, teasing. No part of his body is left unexplored. By the time they do finally come together, his body is a needy mess and he begs, not with words but with his noises and touches, urging the alpha on, even though the alpha is being careful, determined not to set him into chest pains again. Even that is taken slowly, with the dark-haired man bracing himself and nudging inside him with careful strokes. It's absolutely wonderful and almost more than he can take. By the time he is coming apart in the alpha's arms, he couldn't say how long they had been at it, only that it was as wonderful as the first time, actually better because he had a better understanding of his body and a connection with is friend, and heat sharing friend.

Three long days pass much the same way with Greg taking careful care of his body, keeping both of them on the edge for long periods before sending them spiraling. Through all of it, the alpha made sure to keep close track of his heath, watching him carefully for any signs of distress and pushing him just to the edge over and over again. In between bouts, they would either eat some of the food that Greg had premade on advice from his sisters, bath, or sleep.

Though once his heat had returned with a fury while they were in the shower and the taller man had bracketed him against the wall, standing close behind him and pressing their bodies together as he had fucked him senseless, managing to be both fierce and slow at the same time and driving him nearly mad with need. By time he had come all over the wall he was exhausted and boneless. Greg had ended up washing his body carefully and carrying him to the bedroom where he had curled into the taller man and slept for nearly four hours before waking up.

On the fourth day he had awoken and the ach was gone, along with the fire in his blood. The room smelled far too much of himself and Greg together, causing him to flee immediately because of embarrassment. A bit later the taller man had left the room, all of his bedding in his arms as he heads to the wash room downstairs.

After taking a shower, he sets to making them some lunch since they had slept through breakfast. When the alpha gets back, he showers before joining him wearing nothing but his pants and a pair of low-riding jeans.

"Back to work for me tomorrow," the dark-haired man states as he munches at his food, "Shall we spend today just relaxing you think?"

Grinning, he nods, "Sounds good to me," he replies.

So that's what they did, watching crap TV, snacking when they got hungry and going to bed a bit early. The following day Greg had returned to work and he had spent the day doing assignments, catching up all of the work he had fallen behind on, before spending Saturday working on his current work.

Sunday he had to work at the café, and had decided to head in early, mostly because he wanted to watch Misty in the back baking for a bit. He had been slowly learning how to bake from the older beta, enjoying the fact that she doesn't mind showing him how to make things, sometimes several times before he can remember it with ease.

For the next few weeks their lives slip back into their normal patterns, It is just a few weeks before Christmas that he gets a massive shocker in the form of a tall, stormy blue-gray eyed alpha in a military uniform marked as a sergeant comes striding into the café towards closing time.

His first whiff of the alphas scent makes him want to drop to his knees and press his head against the tall man's legs. A rather confusing reaction and had he not been behind the counter he might have done it.

"Welcome to the Sunrise Café," he greets the alpha as he studies him under lowered eye, "What can I get for you?"

The alpha's eyes sweep over him twice, and he catches the way his nose seems to twitch. "I have been told there are excellent ham sandwiches and dark coffee here."

Smiling shyly, he gets the requested food and rings him up, blushing as he tells him to have a god day.

Instead of leaving, the alpha decides to sit at one of the tables and he has a hard time controlling the slight tremble that course through him. In the just over a eighteen months since he presented as an omega this was the first time he had ever reacted like this to an alpha, and he saw plenty of them on a regular bases due to the academies nearby. So why was he acting like this now?

Shaking his head, he sets to cleaning the area behind the counter since he doesn't trust himself not to make a fool of himself if he goes in the main part and near the alpha.

A bit later the alpha had used the trash can, nodded at him and left, leaving him feeling very confused. It was something he would have to talk to Greg about when they get home tonight.

* * *

So that's it for this story! Now on to part two Changes Continue, I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
